Why Me?
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Bella has been questioning Alice's love for her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the song, I just write for it.

**Author's Note:** As always constructive criticism is always welcome, and the song is Amazed by Lonestar.

**A/N 2:** I don't like country but this song was perfect for this story so there you go.

**WARNING ROSALIE BASHING**

**Bella, **_Alice_, Alice's thoughts_, _music lyrics_  
><em>

**Why Me?**

It's late on a Friday night. Bella and I are laying in her bed. Her heads resting in the crook of my neck (that's her favorite spot). I have one hand wrapped around her waist, while the other combs through her hair.

That's on of the things I love about her, her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes always tell you whatever she's feeling at the time. Whether it be anger, happiness, or sorrow her eyes tell it all. My personal favorite is arousal.

**Hey Alice**

_Yes, my love_

**Why did you chose me as a mate when you could have had anybody in the world? I'm even the pretty.**

_Your kidding right..._

**No I'm serious. I've been wondering about this for awhile now. It's... I -I just don't get can have anybody you want, anything you want. And yet... I don't get it.**

Oh my poor Bella she has been putting so serious thought into this. She never acts like this with putting atleast a good week or so of thought into it.

_Well what is there not to get. Your beautiful..._

**No I'm not. I'm plain and you know it.**

_No your not. Your just an old soul and I love that about you, and yes you are beautiful, kind, caring, and you love with everything that you are. To be honest your beautiful on the inside and out. What would ever make you doubt that my love._

**Well Rosalie said...**

_Stop, I don't want to hear anything that bitch said. She's just jealous that I get to have you for an eternity while she's stuck with Emmett. But on the bright side she will forever have the child she never got to, the only bad thing is that's his also her husband._

When I get home tonight I'm an going to kick her as. I mean I'm going to shove my foot so far up her ass it's going to come out of her mouth. I can not believe she ever made Bella doubt my love for her. If I ever left Bella, or she ever left me I think I would die from a broken heart.

**But maybe she was right...**

_Now you listen to me Isabella Camille Swan I love you with every non-beat of my death, and you should know that. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt that i mean even once?_

**Well... no... I just that what's gonna happen when you get tired of me?**

_Isabella I promise you that, that will never happen and if anybody should be worried of one of getting tired of the other it should be me. The novelty of me being a vampire might were off, or the fact that I'm a woman and not a man or... or... well I don't know there like a million different possibilities._

_But I promise that as long as you'll have me i will always be by you side until death do us part. I don't give a damn about what Rosalie says she's a crazy bitch from hell, but sadly she is my sister so I'm kinda stuck with her._

I swear I'm going to make Rosalie pay for this. For the next few months or until Bella makes me stop I'm going to make her life a living hell. And that's not a threat, that's a promise.

_Hey Bella sit-up._

**Why are you mad at me?**

_No, of course not my love.  
><em>

I move and lay back on the headboard.

**If your not mad then why did you move?**

_Because I want to sing you something and it won't sound as good if your laying pretty much on top of me. I think you need to hear this to understand that I will never leave you. So lay back and relax. Here goes nothing.  
><em>

I took a deep breath (not that I actually need it), and began to sing:

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me 

is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

**Chorus**

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do 

Baby, I'm amazed by you

**2nd Verse**

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

**Chorus**

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Ever little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Ever little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

When I finally sang the last line I noticed that Bella was crying. At first i started to panic I didn't know what i had done wrong. Until she finally said:

**I'm sorry I ever doubted that you love me, and will never leave me.**

I was so relieved when she said that. I would cry if I could.

_It's okay my love Rosalie can be very persuasive when she wants to be._

**I know but I still should have believed you when you said you wouldn't.**

_Like I said it's okay... I hope you know for the next couple of months I__'m going to be making Rosalie's life a living hell._

**Ohhh I have no doubt about that. I love you Alice.**

_I love you too, Bella. I always have, and I always will._

**A/N 3:** Reviews are always welcome.**  
><strong>


End file.
